


Non è una bellissima notizia, papà? (2012)

by donprisciotte



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, Slice of Life, menzione di croissant, umorismo all'inglese
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donprisciotte/pseuds/donprisciotte
Summary: Dovete confessare una cosa ai vostri genitori ma siete troppo nervosi? Volete approfittare di un momento tranquillo come la colazione ma il loro continuo masticare non aiuta? Ecco come attirare la loro attenzione.





	Non è una bellissima notizia, papà? (2012)

_Crunch...crunch...crunch._  
Il papà mangia distrattamente un croissant, mentre con l’altra mano si sistema gli occhiali il modo da poter leggere meglio il giornale. La figlia, seduta di fronte a lui al tavolo, lo fissa con la coda dell’occhio.  
 _Frusssh_ , lui volta pagina con aria seria.  
“ **C’è troppo silenzio per dichiarare una cosa del genere, l’atmosfera è già troppo pesante…** ” pensa lei.  
 _Crunch, crunch, crunch._  
“ **Adesso c’è troppo rumore…** ” le gocce di sudore che scendono, le pupille che si dilatano.  
 _Crunch, crunch…_  
“ **ADESSO BASTA!** ”  
Urla, il padre la guarda interdetto: “ **Figliola, cos'è che ti turba così tanto da farti esplodere così spesso ultimamente? Dillo a papà!** ”  
" _Vabbè_ " sospira, " _se l’ha chiesto lui…_  
“ **Oh, non ti preoccupare,** ” sorride sorniona “ **succede spesso alle donne incinte.** ”  
“ **CHE COSA HAI DETTO?!** ” “ **Ma no, scherzo! Non potrò mai rimanere incinta perché sono lesbica! Non è una bellissima notizia, papà?** ”  
Attimo di silenzio.  
“… **Papà?** ”  
 _TONF!_  
“… **Quindi il croissant non lo finisci?** ”


End file.
